


distance makes the heart grow fonder (and doubtful)

by nutaolla



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Insecurity, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sehun is sad, Skype, it's actually disgusting, ksoo will kill baekchen, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-01
Updated: 2017-06-01
Packaged: 2018-11-07 14:17:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11060733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nutaolla/pseuds/nutaolla
Summary: it’s been five days since sehun last talked to kyungsoo.(it might be because he's busy, but it might also be because he found a hot dude in new york. either way, sehun is upset.)





	distance makes the heart grow fonder (and doubtful)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm posting a lot of old stuff :00  
> (also im back at it again with the awful titles).  
> this is actually so cheesy im so sorry i wrote this over a year ago when i was trying to get out of my writing slump, n i used that exotic prompt generator, which spit out "ksoo x sehun" n "skype" n somehow, this was the best i could come up with.  
> lmk if u find any mistakes :(
> 
> warning: lapslock; stupid ideas; tears

it’s been five days since sehun last talked to kyungsoo. he has yet to answer to sehun’s kakao messages, line messages, facebook messages, or skype calls. he even called him and texted him multiple times even though international calls and messages cost an arm and a leg! they had gone ignored, though, and sehun is  _ really, really _ trying to not let it get to him.

he’s not quite sure what the reasons are for the sudden disappearance. kyungsoo had never mentioned that he would be busy, and their last skype call had gone as normal as ever. or at least, on his side it had. he had stayed focused on his boyfriend’s pixelated face the whole time, even reaching out to let his finger trail over his computer screen, heart aching as he wondered when the next time he’d be able to touch kyungsoo’s face again would arise.

at this rate though, the only answer would be never. 

huffing, sehun pushed his face into his pillow, feeling his eyes stinging, as he tries to push back the ugly possibilities that he had been attempting surface over the five days of hell, as he likes to call it. however, within the walls of his dark room, the worries seem to be stronger as they take over his mind.

maybe kyungsoo has found himself a hot, muscular, height appropriate new york man who could protect him from the Evil Bugs. or maybe he is sick and dying, and sehun can’t do anything, but sit and cry. or maybe kyungsoo has noticed that sehun is really not what he wants. maybe kyungsoo has finally noticed how clingy and whiny sehun is. maybe he’s dying. maybe he is tired of sehun. maybe he’s sick. maybe he’s finally realized that he deserves better than sehun (as jongdae often likes to say). 

the Very Bad thoughts plague sehun’s mind and it isn’t long before his pillow is dampening rapidly, chest heaving as he takes ragged breaths through his mouth. his comforter is wrapped tightly around him, knees at his chest, as he turns to his side, so he can breathe easier (although he wouldn’t really mind maybe, possibly dying because kyungsoo isn’t talking to him, and he could also be dying). he is a cocoon, but he'll never become a butterfly because he is Human. 

with a heavy heart, sehun sits up, flipping his pillow to the dry side and flopping back on it, tiredly. as someone who often bottles up his emotions, sehun always tires quite rapidly after his outbursts. eyes slipping shut mostly against his will, he makes the decision that he’ll call it a night and sleep, before attempting to call his kyungsoo-hyung the next morning (aka in a couple hours).

slowly, his breathing evens out, even as his thoughts continue to gnaw at him. when he wakes up, he'll definitely text a thing or two to kyungsoo. 

sehun’s so on the verge of sleep, that he doesn’t notice as the door glides open, revealing a man of short stature, wearing all black, except for his lime green socks which cushion the noises as he makes his way over to the sleeping figure on the bed. there’s another man behind him, much taller and better built, sleepy eyes curved beautifully as he grins. he’s holding his phone in one hand, seemingly to be recording the event.

“sehunnie.”

sehun is not that far gone that he can’t hear, and his eyebrows furrow at the call of his name. that voice is of his lovely kyungsoo too.

“sehunnie, wake up.”

there it is again! kyungsoo’s voice! with much effort, sehun cracks an eye open, the other following soon after, blinking blearily at his surroundings. he can make out a dark silhouette in front of his bed, light shining around him as if the figure were some kind of angel and wow. it kinda looks like kyungsoo.

“ha, you sound like kyungsoo,” sehun says, voice crackly and thick. “but you see, that’s impossible because kyungsoo is new york, ignoring me and either dying or being showered with expensive gifts from a handsome new york man.”

“sehun, what the fuck?” kyungsoo-sound-alike groans, sitting down gingerly on the edge of sehun’s twin size bed, reaching out and running his fingers through the soft locks of the still sleepy male in bed. 

it takes sehun about three more bleary blinks before he’s shooting up, gasping as he stares at kyungsoo-sound-alike, no,  _ kyungsoo _ . “hyung.”

kyungsoo smiles his signature heart-shaped smile that sehun loves so, so, so much, and he’s missed so, so,  _ so, so, so _ much. “the one and only.”

it takes two more bleary blinks before sehun is bursting out into tears.

kyungsoo is quick to surge forward in surprise, gathering the much more gangly boy into his arms, whispering soothing nothings into his ears and rocking him slowly back and forth, feeling his heart tugging painfully at the cries of his boyfriend.

“h-h-how dare you j-just  _ ignore _ me, h-hyung? do you know h-how  _ worried _ i-i was?” sehun buries his face into kyungsoo’s neck, automatically breathing in the familiar scent of the shorter man. “i thought s-something happened o-or that  _ i _ did something a-and i couldn’t figure i-it out a-and -”

“shh, shh, sehunnie, i’m sorry, it’s my fault, i should have said something, please don’t cry,” kyungsoo whispers, rubbing his hand up and down sehun’s back, trying to calm him down, feeling his neck and shirt being soaked. he couldn’t find it in him to care, as he mumbles curses at baekhyun and jongdae for making him this would be a good idea (and at chanyeol just because).

it took a couple more minutes for sehun to finally stop the tears running down his face, and he leaned back to stare at kyungsoo with puffy, red-rimmed eyes. kyungsoo gazes back, his own wide eyes not wavering from the look.

“i love you,” sehun whispers, before leaning closer to press his chapped lips against kyungsoo’s plump ones.

pulling back, kyungsoo chuckles as sehun chases shamelessly after and cups his cheek, whispering in return, “i love you too” before swooping in to capture sehun’s lips once again.

 

epilogue.

yixing smiles as he watches the video, molding himself into jongin’s side, as he coos at the kiss shared on the phone screen. they’re sitting on the couch of yixing’s apartment, enjoying some time together before they go out to the movies with jongdae and liyin. “they’re so cute,” he mumbles, dimple flashing, as he glances up at his boyfriend.

“not as cute as you, though,” jongin counters, pressing a fluttering kiss upon yixing’s fluffy hair, wrinkling his nose as some strands tickle the sensitive area, inciting a soft laugh from the chinese male.

“i know.”

**Author's Note:**

> im so sorry.
> 
> hmu on my tumblr @ yixing4prez if u want ;)


End file.
